


Big bad wolf is that really you? Of course it is little red and I promise I won’t ever let you go again.

by Opaldragonscales



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy had to turn his humanity off to survive, Billy is trying, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holy shit this gets dark, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, WARNING THIS GETS REALLY FUCKING DARK, billy is a good kid deep down but is completely terrified of Neil, billy is gone get his little sister back, hopper is gone get PISSED, i did a bad thing, kindof, niel is a total dick, season three can kiss my ass with most of that billy storyline, season three fixit, steve is gone freak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldragonscales/pseuds/Opaldragonscales





	Big bad wolf is that really you? Of course it is little red and I promise I won’t ever let you go again.

Primer for fic


End file.
